Boboiboy Wiki:Policies
This page lists the policies and rules the users must follow before editing BoBoiBoy Wiki. Please read this carefully before making an edit. If you have any further queries, please ask one of the active Staff members and we will be with you as soon as possible. Policies and Rules #'Do not' vandalize the pages. Vandalism includes, but is not limited to: #*Pornographic content #*Offensive content #*False information. #*Content deletion. #*Irrelevant Information. #*Fan Theories / Rumors - Fan theories are great, but they're not to be on the articles. Depending on it's relevancy, it can be added in the 'Trivia' section on the page, but try to keep it to Forums, Blogs, and Comments. #*Editing Other's User Pages - You are welcome to edit your own User page as much as you want, but if you are editing another User's page without reason or permission, you can be banned. #'Do not '''upload random images that are not relevant to the topic of the page. This includes, but is not limited to: #*Duplicate Images - Do search before uploading an image, there might already be a copy on the Wikia #*Low-Quality Images - Try to keep it as HQ as possible! #*Irrelevant Images - Don't add images of Ben 10 to this page! Similarly, don't add BoBoiBoy-related images if they don't pertain to the subject. #*Personal Images / Fan Art - In moderation, it's alright to upload FanArt if it's going to be put on your profile ''only, ''but please label it appropriately. #'Do not''' add pages about irrelevant subjects. (Example: Do not add a page for "Overwatch") #'Do not '''create unnecessary categories. The Wikia already has a set of categories, so be sure if you're tagging a new page, to please check out the list of Categories before proceeding. Unnecessary and vandalizing categories include, but is not limited to: #*Duplicate Categories - Do not create a 'Character' category when there is already a 'Characters' category. All categories are plural, to refer to multiple people or items at once. #*Irrelevant Categories - Don't add categories willy-nilly onto a page #'Do not''' spam in the comments. This includes, but is not limited to: #*Offensive comments. #*Pornographic comments. #*Intense Profanity. #*Gibberish and/or multiple comments. #*Advertising #*Consecutive comments on the same topic. If you have a lot to say, try to keep it in one comment, remember, you can edit your comment if you want to add more. #'Do not' create duplicate pages and/or unnecessary pages. Please search the wiki before making one! Ask an admin if you're unsure whether or not something should be a page. ##''Keep in mind that your page should display accurate and helpful information to the community.'' #'Do not' edit or add any templates existing on the Wikia without permission. One wrong code, it messes up the entire template. If you have suggestions about a new template, try to bring it up with a new Admin. #*I''mportant templates are protected so regular members can't access them; however, some templates may not be protected yet and members are still able to add their own templates. Please refrain from editing without the consent of an Admin.'' #'Do not' create new pages with personal information. ##''You have your personal page(s) and a personal blog in your profile. It's the little thing in the top left corner of your screen with your profile picture on it. You are welcome to add your own personal images if it's for your blog 'only. #'''Do please '''try to write an explanation/summary of your edit. ' #*''Just so it's easier on the admins monitoring all the edits going around. A couple words or a sentence is fine. #'' Do please '''edit the articles with the best of your abilities. Write with proper grammar, punctuation, and capitalization. #*''English is a difficult language and if you're having trouble writing a summary, write it to the best of your ability and then alert an Admin and we'll be able to help. '''Do not use profanity to describe anything in an article. #'Do not' bully other people on the Wikia. If we find that you are putting someone down or harassing someone, depending on the severity, you may be banned from contributing to the Wikia. We ask that you please follow these rules. Depending on the severity, you can and will be banned. Thank you for reading! Category:Help Category:Policy